


What Would Have Happened

by spaceboy_kogane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Punk Castiel, Punk Castiel/Punk Dean Winchester, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_kogane/pseuds/spaceboy_kogane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe throws Dean into the past. But there's something different here. <br/>Dean isn't a hunter, and Cas isn't an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would Have Happened

“Dean, did you ever stop to think what would have happened if your mom didn’t die in that fire? If Sammy didn’t drink that demon blood? If Daddy-o didn’t tear you a new one every time you messed up when Sam was at Stanford?” Gabriel asks. “Did you ever think how much better your life would be if you weren’t born into this?”

“I don’t need to. This is my life and there’s no going back now,” Dean growls back.

“Well, I’m gonna show you anyway,” Gabriel snaps his fingers, and everything around them disappears. 

Dean stands in side stage of a crowded venue. Fans are screaming his name. 

“We love you Dean!” he hears a few teenage girl scream from the front row. Dean sees a guy on stage with a mic in his hand, tattoos covering his arms and two black stud earrings in his ears. He looks like he’s about 24.  
The singer looks down on the girls and winks. “Love you too, girls.” The girls start screaming uncontrollably, making him smirk a little and laugh.  
Then Dean realizes something.  
That man is him. If none of this monster insanity happened, this is what Dean would be. 

“So some of you may know already that today is a very special day for me,” he smiles. “Baby, come on out here.” 

“Oh come on, Dean!” Dean hears a familiar deep voice whine into the mic as he steps on stage. “Do I have to?” 

“Sure do,” the rock star pulls the other man into his arms and kisses his forehead, making the crowd cheer and ‘awee!’. “Babe, your eyeliner is smearing.” 

“Shit, it is?” he laughs a little, flicking his black and blue highlighted hair out of his light blue eyes. 

“Today is me and my beautiful angel, Castiel’s, five year anniversary!” the alternate Dean smiles and laughs a little when the other man blushes faintly. 

Dean’s eyes widen. Wait… he’s dating Cas, his best friend, in this world? What? 

“My dad and Cassie’s parents didn’t want us together at all,” Dean the Rock Star explains.

“Oh yeah,” Cas rolls his eyes a little. “My dad hated everything about you. Especially when you flipped him off when we were 19 and said ‘Fuck you! Don’t give a fuck what you think because your son is hot as hell, and I’m gonna sex him up just to make you pissed!’.” 

The crowd laughs. Cas then whispers into the mic, “He did it too. My dad was piiiiissseeeddd!” he singsongs. 

“That was great, seeing his facial expression. He was like ‘You are turning my son into some type of Satanist like you! You will never see my innocent Castiel ever again! Mark my words, Dean Winchester!’.”

“Yeah. Then you rode off in your Impala like a badass with "Highway to Hell" blaring and yelled ‘ Sir, I don’t think Cassie’s too innocent anymore!’.”

The crowd was laughing throughout their entire little story.

“So with all that being said,” the rockstar has someone bring out a bouquet of black roses for Cas and hands them to him. Cas smiles and happily takes them. “I want to continue our adventures for the rest of eternity.” Alternate Dean gets down on one knee and pulls out a small black box. Cas’s hand flies to his mouth in surprise. 

“Oh my God,” he murmurs. 

“Castiel, no one can ever comprehend how much I love you. You’re beautiful, even without your make up, which you love,” he chuckles. “You are the world to me, baby. You’re so strong. You’re freaking adorable, and so good to me. I don’t know how I got so lucky to get you as mine. You are so nice to everyone.  
I can’t live without you. You’re what keeps my breathing every day. You saved me from the Hell of depression and suicide. You’re always there for me. You’re my guardian angel, and I love you so much. So, angel, will you become Castiel Winchester?” He opens the box to reveal a beautiful ring. 

Castiel has tears flowing down his face as he nods quickly. “Yes, baby. Yes!” Dean slips the ring onto Cas’s finger and kisses his hand. He rises to his feet and lifts Castiel in his arms, his new fiancée’s legs wrapping around his waist as he presses his lips to the rock star’s in a warm, happy kiss. They break apart after a second, their foreheads touching briefly before Dean sets him down. 

“My God, I probably look like a psycho,” Cas laughs and wipes his eyes off. 

“You’re beautiful whenever,” Dean smiles. “I love you so much.”

“I love you more than anyone can comprehend,” Cas replies, smiling wide.

“Now, who’s had a good night tonight? Because I sure have!” Dean calls out to the crowd, earning a scream back. “Oh c’mon, I know you guys can do better than that!” The screams got louder. “There we go! Thank you for coming out tonight! Love all of you and always stay strong! Always keep fighting guys, because if you do you might meet someone who will change your life forever.” He kisses Cas’s cheek.

“Goodnight, Kansas!” Cas cheers and yelps in surprise when Dean starts to carry him off the stage.   
~  
Dean hears wind in his ears and he sees the area return back to the bunker’s library. 

“I think you know what happens later on that night,” Gabriel’s voice rings through his ear. 

“Why did you bring me there?” 

“To show you that your life can be so much better if you just let someone in. Cassie’s been trying so hard to try and help you, Deano, make you realize he’s head over heels in love with you, but your head is too far up your own ass to realize it!” Gabriel explains.   
“I… whatever.” Dean frowns and walks off. 

“You’d better go talk to my baby brother!” the archangel calls after him. Dean just stays silent as he turns for Cas’s room.


End file.
